Suatu penantian
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai hal-hal didalam pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura/"Lama tidak berjumpa bukan," ucap suara bariton dengan berat/"Sudah tiga tahun ternyata merubahmu bukan, sungguh tipikal Uchiha/"Kenapa aku tidak sempurna," isak Sakura/DLDR/Rnr?/For S-savers contest Banjir Tomatceri 2013


Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia seantero Konoha, salah satu pasangan pahlawan mereka yang memenangi perang shinobi ke empat akan melangsung pernikahan mereka dua tahun setelah perang tersebut berakhir. Sang Hokage baru sangat bahagia atas pesta pernikahan teman seteamnya tersebut, hari ini baginya adalah hari ke dua yang membahagiakan setelah kabar kehamilan istrinya satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi karena itulah sang Hokage memutuskan pada hari ini untuk meliburkan beberapa ninja untuk mendatangi pesta pernikahan antara sang ketua Anbu dan kunoichi terhebat di Konoha saat ini.

Warna merah muda dan biru mewarnai pesta tersebut, sebuah altar bertengger manis di ujung ruangan. Sang pengantin pria memakai pakaian _tuxedo_ dan tetap memasang wajahnya yang datar hingga sang pengantin wanita memasuki area pesta di dampingi oleh ayahn mertuanya.

Gadis merah muda bermarga Haruno tersebut sangat cocok dengan gaun pengantinnya yang menggesek lantai tersebut, dia mengikuti alunan musik yang lembut saat berjalan dan ketika ayahnya memisahkan diri darinya ke kursi untuk duduk dia sedikit limbung. Untung saja sang pengantin pria dengan cepat menarik sang pengantin wanita.

"Hadirin semua pada hari ini kita akan menyaksikan bersatunya antara Sasuke Uhiha dan juga Sakura Haruno," mulai pemimpin upacara pernikahan tersebut. "Baiklah ulangi setelah aku."

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha," mulai pria tersebut.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha," ulang Sasuke.

"Menerima kamu Sakura Haruno."

"Menerima kamu Sakura Haruno."

"Untuk saling memiliki."

Sasuke diam sebentar dan dengan tenang mengulangnya kembali. "Untuk saling memiliki."

"Dalam susah maupun senang," alun Sakura.

"Ketika kaya dan miskin," ucap Sasuke.

"Ketika sehat dan sakit," ucap Sakura.

"Untuk saling mencintai," senyum Sasuke.

"Untuk menghargai," ujar Sakura.

"Sampai maut memisahkan kami," sambung Sakura.

"Aku terima," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku terima."

"_I love you_," Sasuke mulai mendekati wajahnya ke Sakura.

"_I love you to_," Sakura menerimanya dan ciumanpun terjadi.

Ciuman yang sangat hangat berlangsung beberapa menit bahkan mereka tidak menyadari adanya orang disekitar mereka, hingga akhirnya tepukan tangan dari rekan seteamnya memulai untuk bertepuk tangan membuat acara tersebut tambah meriah.

Dan pestapun dimulai dengan meriah ketika sang pengantin wanita melempar buket bunga kepada para tamu yang masih lajang. Malam yang meriah.

...

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Suatu Penantian**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/family**

**Warning: standard warning.**

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Sebentar lagi Uzumaki-_sama_," ucap wanita itu.

"Ehhhk," teriak wanita berambut indigo tersebut berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam rahimnya.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata, anak yang ke dua akan lahir lima menit setelah ini," kata wanita itu. "Tarik napas."

Hinata menarik napasnya.

"Keluarkan."

"Uuuugh," teriak Hinata.

"Ooeeek," tangis bayi mewarnai ruangan tersebut.

"Laki-laki Hinata," senyum Sakura. "Ino, Shizune-_senpai_," Sakura memberikan bayi tersebut kepada ke dua orang lagi untuk dimandikan.

Peluh membanjiri Sakura begitu juga dengan sang ibu bayi yang bajunya basah dengan keringat.

"Augh," sang ibu bayi mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kontraksinya mulai lagi Hinata," senyum Sakura.

"Ayo tarik nafasmu," intruksi Sakura. "Keluarkan," dan terus begitu sampai Hinata mulai mengejang dan menggeram.

"Eughhh," geram Hinata.

"Ooeeek," tangis bayi kembali mewarnai ruangan tersebut.

"Laki-laki lagi Hinata," ucap Sakura pada Hinata yang kini sedang terengah-engah.

"Biar aku memandikannya," ucap Sakura dan kemudian pergi diruangan sebelah yang terhubung dengan ruangan tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama Sakura kembali dengan membawa anak ke dua dari Hinata dan juga anak pertama Hinata yang di bawa oleh Ino, mereka memberikan warna pakaiannya dengan warna yang berbeda. Merah untuk yang tua sedangkan kuning untuk yang muda.

"Naruto," ucap Sakura ketika telah membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Ya Sakura," Naruto langsung berdiri ketika Sakura keluar dari ruangan beristrinya.

"Selamat yah," Sakura menyalami sang Hokage. "Anakmu kembar," senyum Sakura.

"Wah, kembar," ucap Naruto kegirangan.

Sakura mengikuti Naruto yang dengan semangatnya ke tempat anaknya yang sedang tidur.

"Nama anaknya, yang baju merah bernama Minato dan kuning tersebut bernama Namenata," ucapnya ketika melihat bayinya tersebut.

"Uuuugh," erang Hinata.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura dan Ino mendekati Hinata dan kemudian memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata lagi.

"Oh tidak," ucap Sakura kelelahan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto panik.

Sakura dan Ino masih shock atas kejadian dengan denyut nadi tersebut dan masih terpaku.

"Ada apa Sakura, Ino?" ulang naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat tersadar dari peristiwa tersebut dan dengan enggan Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto itu.

"Selamat Naruto," ucap Sakura. "Kau mendapatkan sepasang anak kembar lagi," sambung Ino.

Dan dengan cekatan Ino membius Hinata yang telah kelelahan karena melahirkan ke dua anaknya yang pertama, dan Sakura yang telah mengusir Naruto dari dalam ruangan yang langsung di sambut oleh suaminya, Shikamaru dan Rock Lee di luar tersebut.

'Cresh', kulit Hinata telah terbuka dan kemudian Sakura dengan cekatan memindahkan seorang bayi perempuan dari rahim Ibunya kepada Shizune yang langsung memandikan bayi tersebut diruangan itu juga dan menggantikan pakaiannya dengan pakain berwarna biru.

Kemudian Sakura mengambil lagi seorang bayi laki-laki berambut indigo bermata _saphire_ dari dalam rahim Hinata dan kemudian mengeluarkannya dan kembali Shizune yang mengurusi bayi tersebut dengan cekatan dan memberi pakaian bayi berwarna Putih ke bayi tersebut. Sakura dan Ino bahu membahu untuk menutup kembali kulit tersebut dan berhasil. Ini kali pertama Sakura mengalami kejadian seperti ini selama membantu ibu melahirkan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

...

**Satu tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura**

Sudah empat bulan yang lalu ketika Sakura membantu kelahiran empat bayi kembar yang dimiliki oleh sang Hokage. Kini Sakura menatap indahnya pemandangan hutan yang berada di belakang kompleks perumahan Uchiha dengan ditemani teh hijau dan juga nanas muda, namun ketika dia memakan nanas muda untuk yang ke dua kalinya, rasa sakit menjalar ditubuh Sakura dan kemudian membuat Sakura berlari menuju lantai pertama dimana sang kepala keluarga yang kini tengah mengerjakan sesuatu mengenai hal berbau dengan Anbu yang dikepalainya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak acuh.

"Aku ti-tidak tahu Sasuke-_kun_, namun yang kurasakan perutku sakit," jawab Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Aku merasa perutku sakit," jawab Sakura dongkol.

Dan kemudian yang dirasakan oleh sang nyonya Uchiha tersebut darah merembes keluar hingga mata kakinya ketika dia melihatnya.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-_kun_, aku rasa ada darah yang keluar hingga ke bawah," ucap Sakura sedikit ketakutan.

"Biar ku lihat," Sasuke kemudian melihat ke bawah meja dan tampak jelas darah telah mengalir hingga mata kaki Sakura.

"Bertahanlah," ucap Sasuke membawa Sakura di dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha untung saja Ino ada ditempatnya ketika itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Ino memeriksa Sakura yang kini terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu ketika dia turun tangga dari lantai dua setelah memakan nanas dan meminum teh hijau perutnya langsung mulas dan mengeluarkan darah," jawab Sasuke sedikit kalut.

"Owh Sasuke, itu salah tahu," omel Ino.

"Maksudmu salah apa Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan kernyitan.

"Dia keguguran Sasuke, dia baru hamil tiga bulan Sasuke," jawab Ino suram. "Itu adalah usia kandungan yang rentan untuk keguguran."

"Eh keguguran," kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Yap betul," ucap Ino bosan.

...

**Tiga tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.**

"Kau harus menjaganya Sakura," peringat Ino.

"Baik," ucap Sakura sedikit lemah. Dia tidak mau bukan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terulang lagi.

"Ingat, usia kandunganmu tersebut masih rentan," Ino sedikit was-was.

"Iya Ino," Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu Sakura," Ino mengakhiri check up Sakura mengenai kehamilannya.

"Yap Piggy, semoga pernikahanmu berjalan lancar oke," ucap Sakura sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan wajah Ino yang merona bagai buah kesukaan suaminya.

Warna putih mewarnai perjalanan sang nyonya Uchiha tersebut dan diiringi oleh banyaknya orang yang membungkuk hormat kepada salah satu atasan di Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. Sakura berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit sendirian. Yap sendirian, karena sang suami memiliki misi tingkat A dari sang Hokage tadi pagi ketika dia mengantar Sakura oleh Sai yang berada di balik topengnya–yang dimaksud memang topeng benaran.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai melesat hampir mengenai Sakura dan menempel di dinding. Mata Sakura menatap kunai tersebut dan kemudian dia berlari dari tempat itu dengan cepat.

'DHUARH'

Sebuah ledakan terjadi setelah Sakura pergi dari tempat tersebut dan memporak porandakan dinding tempat kejadian tersebut.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal ketika dia berhenti berlari dari ledakan.

'Syuuut' helaian angin menyentuh rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura merasakan keberadaan chakra lain dari seseorang berada tak jauh dari Sakura sekarang berdiri dengan waspada menatap jubah panjang orang tersebut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa bukan," ucap suara bariton dengan berat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura tajam.

"Kau tentu mengenalku bukan, kau sekarang Uchiha, Haruno," jawab suara tersebut dingin.

"Madara?" tanya Sakura kepada lelaki tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang iya, karena aku bukan sepenuhnya Madara, aku hanya sebentuk chakra, Haruno," jawab suara itu dan kemudian membuka topengnya dan penutup kepala jubah.

"Cih, kau masih mau menimbulkan masalah lagi," decih Sakura tidak suka.

Sang pria tadi tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Sudah tiga tahun ternyata merubahmu bukan, sungguh tipikal seorang Uchiha."

"Diam," teriak Sakura.

Sakura berlari maju dengan kunainya yang telah berlapis chakra.

"Percuma Haruno," seringai orang tersebut.

Sakura tetap saja berlari dan hampir menusuk Uchiha tersebut dengan kunainya.

"_Shira Tensei,"_ teriak orang itu dengan tangan di depannya.

Tubuh Sakura melayang dan terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempat tersebut diiringi dengan seringaian keji dari sang empu yang meneriaki jurus.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, percuma," ucap orang itu dingin.

Nyeri hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Sakura pada perutnya.

"Ada apa Haruno?" tanya Madara dingin. "Tidak dapat berkata-kata kepada kekuatan yang tidak mungkin kau raih?"

"Diam kau," teriak Sakura menahan sakit yang semakin membuncah.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam bocah tengik," ucap Madara dingin.

"Sebenarnya apa mau?" tanya Sakura meringis menahan sakit.

"Entahlah," jawab Madara dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya waktuku telah habis, Haruno, pesanku hanya satu, tetap hidup." Tubuh Madara kemudian berubah menjadi seserpihan kemudian berubah menjadi gagak dan kemudian berubah kembali menjadi abu yang terbawa oleh angin berterbangan.

Sakura menatap abu itu yang menari-nari terbawa angin seolah-oleh menghina atas kekalahan dan rintihan Sakura.

"Sial," teriak Sakura.

Kemudian pandangannya mengabur dan kegelapan menyelimuti Sakura.

"Sakura," sebuah suara yang akrab terdengar pada telinga Sakura.

"Piggy," ucap Sakura lemah.

"Apa yang ku katakan mengenai menjaga kandunganmu?" gerutu Ino menggendong tubuh Sakura.

"_Go-gomen,"_ lirih Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Untuk tubuhmu yang babak belur ini," tanya Ino heran.

Hanya diam yang hening dibelakang tubuh Ino.

"Sa-sakura," ucap Ino ketakutan. "Jangan bercanda Sakura."

Sebuah aliran mengalir ke kulit kaki Ino yang sedikit telanjang itu.

"Oh tidak," kemudian Ino berlari cepat menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha

Selama perjalanan itu, darah masih merembes ke kulit Ino.

"Bertahanlah jidat," teriak Ino panik.

'DHUARH' sebuah ledakan mengejutkan Ino dan melempar ke dua tubuh itu beberapa meter ke depan.

"Sial," keluh Ino.

Ino berlari tanpa memikirkan ledakan tadi, dia menidurkan Sakura dan memerintahkan orang yang bertemu dengannya untuk memanggil Shizune serta Tsunade sementara dia memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura dan yang terasa adalah denyut nadi yang lemah dan semakin lemah.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Tsunade pada Ino.

"Sakura, Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Ino lemah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade tidak sabaran dan kemudian memeriksa Sakura sendirian.

"Tidak," teriak Tsunade setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura.

"Shizune, siapkan ruang operasi," perintah Tsunade.

"Sakura kenapa Nona?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"Dia keguguran, dan janin tersebut membuat Sakura memburuk," jawab Tsunade masih tidak percaya.

"Baik nona," ucap Shizune.

.

Ruangan putih menyambut Sakura ketika dia membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Sakura?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Terasa sakit Piggy," jawab Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Yeah aku tahu itu," ucap Ino berat.

"Ada apa Piggy?" tanya Sakura mulai panik.

"Sakura, mungkin ini berita yang sungguh buruk," hela Ino.

"Apa maksudnu Piggy?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

Ino menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Kau keguguran jidat."

Bagai disambar petir Sakura terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

"Berbaringlah jidat," perintah Ino kepada Sakura.

Sakura kembali berbaring dan kemudian menutup matanya mengingat masa kecilnya.

"_Kamu tahu Sakura,_" mulai Mebuki kepada Sakura kecil.

"_Apa ibu?_" tanya Sakura kecil yang berbaring di paha ibunya pada padang rumput itu.

"_Seorang wanita itu terlahir ke dunia menjadi tiga,_" ucap Mebuki membelai helaian rambut Sakura.

"_Tiga?_" tanya Sakura menunjukkan jari-jarinya yang ditekuk dan menyisakan ke tiga jari.

"_Iya, Sakura_," jawab Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

"_Satu ketika kamu lahir ke dunia menjadi seorang anak," _Mebuki menekuk satu jari Sakura sehingga menyisahkan dua jari.

Sakura kecil menatap ke dua jari itu.

"_Ke dua ketika kamu menjadi seorang istri nanti,"_ dan satu jari Sakura tertutup.

Sakura kecil memandang jari tersebut sambil membayangi dirinya bersama Sasuke pria idamannya bersanding nanti.

"_Yang ketiganya apa bu?" _tanya Sakura kecil kepada Mebuki.

"_Ketika kamu menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakmu, karena wanita itu tidak akan sempurna jika tidak memiliki anak," _bisik Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Apa aku tidak sempurna?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa dan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

...

**Lima tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, telah lima tahun dia meniti pernikahan bersama dengan Sakura. Dia tidak dapat menemui Sakura di futon sebelahnya. Sasuke terbangun mencari Sakura di sekita rumah, mulai dari ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur tidak berjumpa batang hidung sang nyonya Uchiha. Sasuke yang frustasi hampir saja memanggil anak buahnya untuk mencari Sakura di sekitar desa jika saja suara isak tangis membuat Sasuke hampir berlari untuk menemui sumber suara.

"Kami-_sama_, apa kesalahanku pada kehidupan yang sebelumnya?" isak suara Sakura tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke yang tadi hendak menarik pintunya hanya dapat terdiam mendengar isakan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku tidak sempurna?" isak Sakura lagi.

"Mengapa Kami-_sama? _apa yang salah padaku?" Sakura masih saja terus mengisak.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke dan aliran air matanya semakin deras.

"Sasuke," senguk Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengelus punggung Sakura.

Sakura mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Untuk apa?' tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Aku tidak dapat memberimu anak," jawab Sakura masih menumpahkan air mata pada bahu Sasuke.

"Ssst," Sasuke menempelkan tangannya pada bibir Sakura. "Jangan katakan begitu."

"Ta... tapi," belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya dia telah dipeluk oleh Sasuke pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kamu disini saja sudah membuatku bahagia," bisik Sasuke.

"S-sasuke," erang Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang Sakura, kau disini sudah membuatku bahagia," ulang Sasuke.

"I-iya, a-aku t-tahu, t-tapi s-sesak S-sas," ucap Sakura sesak nafas.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. "M-maaf," ujar Sasuke bersemu merah.

Sungguh malam yang panas.

...

**Enam tahun pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.**

Sakura menyiapkan jus tomat dan _sushi_ kesukaan Sasuke diatas meja makan, dan teriyaki khusus untuknya.

"Sasuke, ayo makan," ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan gulungannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Iya, sebentar lagi Nyonya Uchiha," bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak, harus sekarang Tuan Uchiha," goda Sakura yang kini berada pada pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh nakal Nyonya Uchiha," ucap Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sakura menghalangi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Tidak Tuan Uchiha, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu," Sakura beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman kesukaannya _Limun Juice_.

"Oh Nyonya Uchiha," tangan Sasuke menyelusup dan memeluk Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura lalu melumat bibir tersebut.

"Hmmhp" Sakura mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

"Makan Tuan Uchiha," perintah Sakura mengintruksikan Sasuke untuk duduk diseberangnya.

"_Ittadikamisu_," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke memakan _sushi_nya sedangkan Sakura melumat teriyakinya.

"Uuek," tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan kemudian memuntahkan yang baru saja dimakannya.

"Kau baik-baik Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hanya masuk angin," jawab Sakura lemah.

"Uuuek," kembali Sakura memuntahkan lagi isinya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita periksa saja," saran Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak usah Sasuke," tolak Sakura.

"Kau harus diperiksa Sakura, aku akan menghubungi Ino," paksa Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah," ujar Sakura lemah pada Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke menghilang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha tepatnya dikantor Ino.

Sebuah pemandangan seperti tadi menyambut Sasuke ketika berada dikantor tersebut.

"Hei, bisa ketuk pintu kan," protes Ino.

"Maaf Nyonya Shimura, istriku sedang sakit, bisakah kau menolongnya," ucap Sasauke cuek.

"Baiklah," hela Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino menghilang dari kantor tersebut menuju rumahnya.

"Uhh," keluh Ino.

"Cepat Ino," ujar Sasuke panik.

Ino dan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini tengah terduduk lemas.

"Hm, hai jidat, bisa ku periksa dirimu?" tanya Ino kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah Piggy, periksa nadiku," jawab Sakura lemah menunjukkan tangannya.

Ino memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura dengan cermat dan mendengarkan nada denyut nadi dari tangan Sakura. Timbul semburat kebahagian pada Ino.

"Bagaimana Pig?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau hamil Sakura," jawab Ino bahagia.

"Eh," Sakura kaget begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah beberapa minggu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baru enam belas minggu," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah jidat, jaga baik-baik keponakanku," ucap Ino pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Sasuke sungguh sangat senang karena berita bahagia tersebut, oh kau tidak tahu penderitaanmu akan menanti sebentar lagi.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura manja.

"Ya Sakura," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Belikan aku dango ya," manja Sakura.

"Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak suka makanan manis," ujar Sasuke menolak.

"Demi anak kita Sasuke," Sakura mengedipkan matanya penuh harap.

Sasuke yang melihat tatapan mata tersebut tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Baiklah, akan ku belikan," hela Sasuke akhirnya menyerah.

...

"Bertahanlah Sakura," ucap Sasuke berada disamping ranjang Sakura yang didorong oleh dua orang perawat.

Ranjang tersebut memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf, anda dapat menunggu diluar terlebih dahulu Sasuke," perintah sang perawat.

"Tapi Ino," ucap Sasuke.

"Bertahanlah Hinata-_sama_," diseberang yang tengah ada diatas ranjang tersebut seseorang berambut panjang indigo.

"Kaa-_san_," sebuah suara gadis berusia tujuh tahun berada disamping Naruto.

"Hei," sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang telah duduk dibangku yang disediakan.

"Hai Naruto," sapa Sasuke balik.

"Halo paman Sasuke," sapa empat anak yang berada disamping Naruto.

"Halo juga para jagoan, lagi menunggu apa?"

"Nunggu adik paman Sasuke," jawab anak perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Wah, kalian akan punya adik yah," senyum Sasuke.

"Iya paman," senyum anak peerempuan itu.

"Paman sendiri, sedang menunggu apa?" tanya Minato pada Sasuke.

"Paman tengah menunggu sesuatu," jawab Sasuke penuh senyum.

"Tou-_san_," ucap anak wanita berambut oranye panjang bersamaan dengan anak lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna indigo.

"Ada apa, Kushina-_chan_, Haku-_kun_?" tanya Naruto tersenyum kepada anaknya.

"tidak ada apa-apa Tou-_san_," jawab ke dua orang itu menggeleng.

Hanya suasana senyap menyelimuti mereka yang kini tengah tegang menunggu anggota keluarga baru.

"Sasuke," panggil Ino yang keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Ya, Ino," ucap Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat," ujar Ino pada Sasuke. "Bayinya kembar," senyum Ino.

Mendengar itu Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang operasi, di sebelah ibunya terdapat tiga bayi kembar yang berada diruang penghangat.

"Siapa namanya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Yang mempunyai rambut bercampur warna antara rambutmu dan aku, bernama Koutera, dan berambut raven ini bernama Shisui serta yang berambut pink ini bernama Itachi," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan mungil anaknya.

"Nama yang indah," senyum Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik menatap wajah Sakura dan duduk disamping Sakura sambil memegang tangannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura," senyum Sasuke.

"Untuk apa Sasuke?" kernyit Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk memberikan aku para jagoan ini," ucap Sasuke menguarkan sebuah kebanggan.

Dan sebuah ciuman yang walaupun sekilas mampir pada bibir Sakura.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap wajah putih Sakura.

"Ya Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat adik untuk si kembar?" tanya Sasuke dengan serigaian jahil.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Waduh, jangan nimpali pake sendal, saya sedang stres karena ditempati bukan pada peminatan yang saya pilih, maaf jadi curcol. Sorry banget jadi gaje begini.**

**.**

**.**

**Rnr?**

**.**


End file.
